Aikka's Day out
by Tazflyer
Summary: What start's out as a normal day on earth for Aikka turns into a great adventure.
1. Just Another Morning

Hello my people Taz here with a new fan-fic it's inspired by "The Earth Princess" by Vampire-Twilight freak. Basically the question is what would happen one weekend when everyone's favorite Nourasian Prince spends the day with his earth princess and her friends all the while trying to avoid the annoying paparazzi? Let's just say it'll open Aikka's eyes to a whole new way of looking at earth, that there's not just pale skinned people out there, plus there's so many ways of having fun not to mention getting into trouble. So without any further ado here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form do I own OSR or the idea for "The Earth Princess"

**Aikka's Day Out**

CH 1. Just another Morning

Wei residence 7:00 am

(Phone Rings)

In a slightly messy room a hand comes from out of the covers and pulls the phone back underneath.

"hello?"

"Morning Sleepy Head!" a cheerful voice greets her

"Jess, you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah and if you want to beat the crowds at the flea market you better get your butt out of bed"

Eva pops up with her hand on her head "Oh shoot, I forgot that was today. Ok I'll meet you at the park, just give me 1 hour."

"Ok I'll see you in 1 hour."

(hangs up)

Eva hops out of bed and goes to her bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

Four Season Hotel Presidential Suite 7:05

(Knock Knock)

"Room service"

"Enter"

The bell hop enters with a cart with a sliver cover and bowls of fresh fruit and a shining silver tea pot and porcelain cups.

"Good morning your highness I trust you slept well."

"yes I did thank you."

"For breakfast this morning we have Belgian waffles with your choice of warm maple syrup or fresh strawberries with powder sugar, nice crispy bacon or sausage and to drink green tea with lemon and ginseng and orange juice." the bell hop set the table and was about to take his leave.

"Have my parents awoken yet?"

"Actually they left earlier this morning to attend to some pressing matter back at home, they want me to tell you to be careful and that Canaan with be arriving sometime today to take over you security."

'I hope it has nothing to do with planning my engagement again'

"Will there be anything else you highness?"

"No that'll be all."

"Alright, just call if you need anything." the bell hop leaves the room.

While alone Aikka's thoughts drift to a certain Earth girl "I wonder what she's doing today?"

Wei residence 7:30

Eva was already dressed and coming down the stairs in a long purple sleeveless pullover with rhinestones on the collar and black graphics and wearing black leggings and black and white checkered shoes. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a yogurt Smoothie and heads out to meet her friends.

Aikka's Hotel 7:35

Aikka had finised eating and went to get dressed so he could head out.

"Forget staying in the hotel today I want to explore the city." so he takes out his cloak and places his room key in his pouch and making sure his dagger in at his side he leaves the hotel room not knowing what the new day will bring.

Sorry it's kinda short but I'll have Aikka bump into Eva and the others and that's when the fun will begin/


	2. Enter the Shutterbug

Sup ya'll I'm back with ch. 2 in this chapter I'll be introducing the paparazzi nut that is trying to dog Aikka's footsteps in order to get a story as they would normally .

Oh btw I placing my two girls from my other fics into this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah…blah…blah and all that legal stuff

Ch. 2

Enter the shutterbug

In a alleyway off the main street a black van sits with a man snoozing with a box a pizza on his chest in the driver seat while another man chats on his phone in the back of the messy van.

"I know, I know this prince has been on earth for a few days but I haven't been able to snap a decent picture of him because he's surrounded by security….. Yeah he's been to the high school and to the star racing track but otherwise he hasn't left the hotel."

_[I don't care what it takes, get me a decent shot of this stinking alien or the only pictures you'll be taking are the ones of babies at an outlet mall photography booth]_

"Yes sir."

He hangs up the phone and heads to the front waking up his partner.

"So Mike, what did the boss say?"

"Well Dean, if we don't get a decent picture of that damn prince we can kiss our jobs goodbye."

"Wow, well we better get on it."

Just then Aikka appeared outside the hotel with his racing cloak on and started heading up the street.

"Hey there he is." said Dean

"Well come on we better follow him."

They started up the van and was about to pull out of the alley when they nearly hit a young woman on a hover bike.

[Honks Horn] "Hey watch where you're going."

"No you watch it, asshole" she shouted "I had the right away"

She pulls away and goes down the way.

Mike looks around and notices that Aikka was gone.

"Damnit all to hell, he's gone, if it wasn't for that little…."

"Hey relax, we'll find him again."

"You better hope we do"

**At the Park 10 mins later**

Aikka arrived at the park and sat down near the little pond where a duck waddled up to him and started nibbling at his cloak.

"Well you a friendly creature." he smiled and gave him a piece of toast that he had taken with him incase he got hungry again and soon enough more ducks and swans started towards him. All the while the young woman from earlier took out her digi cam and started to take some pictures of him.

**On the other side of Pond**

"Where is she?" asked Abby

"She said she be here in an hour" said Jessie

"Hey guys."

"Eva there you are I swear you can't be on time to save your life." said Bobby

"Oh hush I was only a minute late."

"Yeah if you were saving the world we'd all be dead." said Joe

"Oh please."

"Come on you guys lets go." said Abby

Everyone hopped on their ride and took off towards the other side of the pond.

"Well that's it on the food. I gotta get going, goodbye."

Aikka started off towards the group heading his way.

"Hey who's that ahead?" asked Jackie

"I recognize that cloak anywhere." said Eva slowing down "Hey Aikka!"

"Molly, hi"

"Molly?" a few of her friends echoed

"Long story" said Abby

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get some fresh air. What are you up to?"

"well my friends and I were planning on checking out the local flea market but first we're going to the cyber café. It's open mic day."

"Open mic day?"

"People can sing or read poetry, instead of just listing to the house band play." said Jackie

"Why don't you come with us, Aikka?"

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Oh please the more the merrier" said burn

"Oh before we go, intros." said Eva "Aikka this is Jackie, Bobby, Joe, Burn, and you already know Abby and Jessie."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Are you sure you wanna wear that cloak all day, it's gonna be in the 80's today." said Jackie

"It keeps me from being noticed."

"Not on this planet. I think we need to take him shopping before we go anywhere." said Abby

"Yeah come on." said Jess

Aikka got on Eva's rocket seat and they all took off towards the outlet mall to get Aikka something more sutible to wear for the day.

"Looks like the prince is gonna have a great day today, I better make sure that I get it all on film." the young lady packed up her camera and started to follow them from a distance.


	3. Shopping and Karaoke

Hey guys I'm back with the new fic. This particular one is gonna have a song in it and available to those who ask a recipe for the house special smoothie that will be mentioned in this fic. So enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't need to repeat myself do I? really? Ok on with the story.

Oh btw I don't own Nobody's perfect by Hannah Montana. And the butchered rendition of Madonna's Open your heart.

Ch 3 Shopping and Karaoke

Eva and the gang arrived at the outlet mall with a somewhat nervous Aikka.

"Eva are you sure about this?"

"Aikka for the last time it's fine besides I'm not gonna be rushing you to the hospital because you suffered from heat stroke by trying to be incognito with that cloak , now relax you in the best hands with Abby. She will help you look good."

"Ok"

Eva takes him by the hand and leads him inside into a montage of trying on different clothes. One outfit in particular had him and everyone cracking up it consisted of oversized parachute pants, knee socks, a preppy shirt combo and just for s and g's a pink feather boa. Aikka started walking like a cowboy and nearly fell over which had everyone laughing even harder.

"Aikka take that off before somebody sees you." Eva said between laughing fits

Aikka went back into the changing room and came out in the one of the outfits that Abby picked out for him: khaki colored cargo pants, a hunter green t-shirt with his Nourasian sandals and belt with his dagger completed the look.

"Wow Aikka you look great." said Jackie

"Yeah, Abby does it again." added Bobby

"Come on let's head back to the hotel drop Aikka's stuff off and head to the café." said Abby

"Yeah, come on"

"Let's go"

They paid for the clothes and headed out back towards the hotel.

At an intersection Mike and Dean was trying to find where Aikka had went.

"Mike we've been searching for the past 2 hours, can't we stop and get something to eat."

"What's more important lunch or being able to pay for lunch?"

"That's a tough one."

[Sigh] "Never mind, I'm asking the one who thinks with his stomach."

Mike looks through his binoculars and spots Eva with Aikka as a passenger.

"Well I'll be damned there he is."

"Where?"

"Right there at the intersection with that group of kids and look who he is with."

"Hey that's the Wei kid."

"Yeah so let's get em."

They were just about to pull out when the light turned green for the opposite end and they nearly were t-boned by an SUV. The driver blared his horn at them swerving out of the way causing Eva and the gang to swerve out of the way and turn down the street. They made their way to the parking lot of the hotel.

"Whoa that was close." said Burn

"Who the hell was that?" asked Bobby

"Everyone alright?" asked Eva

"Yeah, we're good." everyone said in some form

"Come, let's get my bags inside and get going." said Aikka

Aikka went up to his hotel room and dropped his bags off near his bed and headed back out again.

"Prince Aikka, heading back out again?" asked the front desk clerk

"Yes, if my guardian comes in before I come back would you let him know that I'm with Eva and her friends at open mic day at the Cyber Café then heading to a flea market?"

"Of course your majesty I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

Aikka left and headed back to where his friends are and they all took off towards the café.

**At the café**

The Photographer that was at the park earlier was reviewing the pictures of Aikka with her laptop when they came in laughing and joking about something or other as they made their way to the counter.

"Hey you guy's how's it going?"

"Hey Hoagie," "Hey man" "Hi Hoagie"

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Prince Aikka."

"Please it's just Aikka today, I am amongst friends."

"Well 'Just' Aikka, welcome to the cyber café. "

"Thank you, Hoagie" Aikka chuckled

"So what'll ya have?"

"What's the house special today?" asked Eva

"My own special blend, I call it 'Very Berry Citrus Smoothie"

"Wow that sounds very…berry-ish" said Jackie

"I served a few already and they like it."

"Then I'll try one." said Aikka

"Me too." said Eva

Almost everyone had ordered one except for Jackie

"Your not getting one J?"

"No, I'm allergic to anything citrus. I'll have a apple-cranberry fizzer."

"Alrighty then, Margie I need 7 house specials and 1 apcran fizz."

"Gotcha Hoag."

"why don't you guys grab a table while I make the drinks."

"Sure, come one guys"

Everyone was sitting down listening to the armature poets and people badly butchering some of the songs as they waited for their drinks.

[off key] "Open your heart I'll just turn the key, it won't be that hard I'll just turn the key.

"God can her singing be any worse." said Burn

"I know Madonna must be rolling in her grave right now." said Abby

(Keep in mind you guys this takes place in the year 2086 and Madonna was born in the late 1960's so in this time frame she would be dead)

"Like you can do better." said Bobby

"Oh you know it."

"Then prove it."

"Ok"

"Well if your going then I'm going." said jess

"And if you too are gonna make fools out of yourselves then I guess I'll join you" said Eva

"Really?"

"Yeah I figure I volunteer myself before you guys drag me up there anyway."

"Alright let's do this."

All three girls hop up on stage and grab microphone head sets and took their positions waiting for the song to start. The Photographer turns on her web cam and aims it at them moving closer to the stage to get a better shot.

[Beginning music for Nobody's Perfect]

{Eva} Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

1, 2, 3, 4!

{All Three} Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way, yeah!

{Eva}Sometimes I'm in a jam

I've gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway

No way to know for sure

I figure out a cure

I'm patchin' up the holes

But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well

Why be so hard on myself?

{All Three}Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

{Abby}Sometimes I work a scheme

But then it flips on me

Doesn't turn out how I planned

Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved

Once I get involved

I try to be delicate

Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes just misunderstood

{All Three}Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again 'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Eva waves to Aikka to come up on stage after some encouragement from the table Aikka gets up there and is given his own headset and joins in surprisingly blending with them

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

{Aikka}Sometimes I fix things up

And they fall apart again

Nobody's perfect

I know I mix things up

But I always get it right in the end

You know I do

{Jessie}

Next time you feel like

It's just one of those days

When you just can't seem to win

If things don't turn out the way you planned

Figure something else out

Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

{All Four}Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it'

Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)

No no

Nobody's perfect!

[Ends song back to back ]

Everyone stood up clapping and cheering for them as they returned the head mics and got back to their table. The photographer turned off her webcam and started editing the footage.

Aikka had the biggest blush and smile on his face as he and the others bowed then they took their seats.

"Oh my god that was crazy." said Jackie

"You guys were great." said Bobby

"Especially you Aikka, you rocked."

"Thank you, I'm telling you one thing I would of never done something like that back home."

"Why not." asked Abby

"That wouldn't be considered appropriate behavior for a Prince."

"Oh, That's to bad. Stuff like this really brings a lot of friends together to have a good time." said Jessie

"I guess that's what were doing now." said Aikka

"That was brilliant you four, absolutely brilliant." said Hoagie as he brought over the drinks. "And here some apple chips to go along with the drinks."

"Ok." Eva was about to pullout some money when he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

"Really, Where?" Aikka asked looking around

Everyone started laughing

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"On the house' it just an expression, it means it's free."

"Oh, well thank you Hoagie."

"No problem enjoy."

"We will Hoag." Said Burn

Everyone started on their Smoothies and chips all the while chatting away planning their next move.

**Meanwhile **

"I can't believe we lost them again" said Mike

"Uh mike, we got bigger problems." said Dean

"Like what?"

"Trying to avoid him."

The driver of the SUV was a muscular guy armed with a 2x4 searching for them with an evil glint in his eye.

Ok you guys there you have it another chapter done. I have to say this is the second time I managed to get 2 chapters posted in one day. That's a record.

Until next time l8ter


	4. Flea Market Wishes and Bollywood Dreams

Hey guys, back again with another chapter. A big thanks to those who reviewed you know who you are and now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Blah…blah…blah OSR is owned by Jetix Europe and all that legal stuff and "One world" is owned by the cheetah girls, now on with the story.

Ch 4.

Flea Market wishes and Bollywood Dreams

"See ya Hoagie" "Later man" "Bye" "Nice meeting you"

"Later Guys"

Everyone had left the café traveling towards the open flea market that was on the other side of town.

"So what is this flea market?" asked Aikka

"It's a small market where people take their goods and sell them, like clothes, food toys, jewelry." explained Eva

"In some places they're called Bazaars " added Bobby

"Oh, we have a lot of those back home."

"Coolness" said Burn

"And here we are." said Eva

Everyone parked near the entrance and walked in Aikka hung back a little looking at the rocket seat.

"Aikka, everything ok?" asked Eva

"I was just wondering… if you could show me how to operate this."

"Yeah, sure. But we need to be on a grassy surface, can't send you home with bumps, scrapes and bruises."

"Hey are you guys coming?" called Jackie

"Yeah we're coming." Eva called back "I'll show you afterwards that's a promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

The both headed in and caught up with the others.

"What's up?" asked Joe

"I giving Aikka I riding lesson later."

"Riding lesson?" asked Abby deviously

"Yeah on how to drive my rocket seat."

"Mmh hmm, sure, your "Rocket Seat"

"Can it Abbs."

Abby laughed and ran as Eva chased her, Jessie shook her head and looked at Aikka.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her sense of humor, or Eva will just smack her upside the head for ya."

Aikka followed the group while contemplating what Abby meant. A minute or two later it finally donned on him, and his cheeks blushed ferociously red.

"Abby!"

Everyone started laughing and started running to catch up with them.

Their time at the flea market consisted of them looking at the different booths that had either food, clothes, jewelry or toys. They even opted on getting henna tattoos, which Aikka was a little hesitant on.

"Don't Worry Aikka it's not a real tat so it won't be permanent." assured Jackie

"It'll wear off after a few days." said Joe

"You sure?"

"It's made from the flower henna so it's organic." said Jessie

"Ok, I'll get a small one."

"That's what I was gonna suggest so it's not that easy to notice." said Eva

The artist lead Aikka into the curtains and closed them. A couple minutes later he came out with the Nourasian Royal symbol surrounded by olive branches on his fore arm.

"Wow that looks cool as hell" said Burn

Eva liked it too but she was looking more at his exposed bicep.

"Girl, your drooling" Abby whispered

Eva checked her mouth and didn't find any drool but Aikka smiled which made her blush.

Eva turned away and started to head towards a stand that had different sarongs and soirees (Spelling please) and went to try some on.

Aikka came over just as she came out with a twilight purple sarong on with gold stars and moons on it wrapped around her waist, which matched the many purple and gold bracelets that were on her wrists that she bought earlier.

"Beautiful."

"Wow this booth has great stuff." said Jessie taking an orange and green one off to try on.

Eva paid for hers and took Aikka over to the shish-kabob stand and bought two. They went to sit while waiting for the others to catch up. Meanwhile the young woman sat across the way and started taking pictures with her camera.

"So I've been meaning to ask on how you are enjoying today."

"It has been a while since I have been able to let my hair down and just be myself."

"It seems that being royal has it's obligations. Being told where to go, how to dress, how to behave… guess I wouldn't cut it as a royal."

"That's what I love about you, your not some frail, prim and proper girl."

"Really?"

"Yes. I must admit, I like a girl who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty or afraid to speak her mind."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Eva I have a confession to make.

"What is it?"

"During the great race I had fallen helplessly in love with someone who races like the wind and is just as fierce in person. But I'm not certain how she feels about me, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and I've hurt her many times."

"Aikka I'm sure that she'll forgive you for your actions for your hand was forced by the crogs."

Without warning they closed in to kiss but someone cleared her throat causing them to pull back.

"Can't leave you two alone for five mins. Can I?"

Blushes covered both of their faces and the got up and threw the empty sticks away. They headed to the parking lot and headed off to teach Aikka how to ride the rocket seat.

Four Seasons Hotel front desk 1:30pm

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel Mr.…"

"Canaan"

"Ah yes the Nourasian ambassadors guardian. I'll take you to his room, he hasn't returned from his day trip in the city yet but he told the front desk to tell you…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?"

"Please Mr. Canaan calm down, he is with friends. They said that they'll make sure he gets back to the hotel safely."

"Who are these 'Friends' that you speak of?"

"WWWWOOOAAAH! OOOF!"

"Oy, that's gonna leave a mark." said Burn

"He's not quite getting the hang of that thing." said Jackie

"Good thing we're doing this on grass." added Bobby

"I don't think that matters at this point." said Jessie

Eva helped Aikka up and back on the rocket seat.

"I must be causing a lot of damage to this thing."

"Nothing Stan and Koji can't fix and besides you almost had it you just need to relax and try to become one with it just like you would G'dar. I'm sure you've fallen off of him once or twice."

"Actually the first time I rode him I ended up hitting my head on a low hanging branch trying to get away from beetle rustlers."

Eva choked back a laugh "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh."

"It's alright, it's pretty funny now that I look back on it ."

"Ready to try again?"

"Ready."

"Find your center, keep your legs loose until you feel comfortable and remember, release the hand break on the right to coast to accelerate pull back on the handlebar."

Aikka took a deep breath and followed Eva's instructions and closed his eyes to try and find the connection not noticing the Eva got on the back and place her hands on top of his to guide him. He released the brake and coasted pulling on the handlebar he went faster he opened his eyes and we was completely cool as he rode around without a stumble.

"Your doing it Aikka"

"Yeah Aikka, great job."

"Go Aikka wooooo."

Eva slipped off and let Aikka go on his own and he was able to fully get the hang of the mechanical creature.

After a few laps he stopped in front of the others as they cheered and ran up to him.

"Great job man."

"High five man." said burn

"High what?"

"High Five." he lifted is hand, Aikka matched it then Burn hit his hand. "That's a high five.""Oh cool."

Just then they heard middle eastern music and cheering. "What's that?" asked Jessie

Everyone hopped on to their rides and took off to where the music was coming from.

They found a precession of people with brightly colored clothes and fancy jewelry.

"What's going on?" asked Aikka

"Oh my god, it's a Indian Wedding." Abby

"This is a wedding?"

"Yeah, well more like the reception I'm guessing." Bobby

"Wow it looks incredible."

One of the guest saw them and waved them to come over and join them.

"Come and joins us."

"Are you sure it's ok with the bride and groom?" asked Eva

Just then the bride herself took Eva by the hand and brought her in.

"I guess that answers that question. Come on."

Everyone followed Eva and the bride as the next song came on.

[East indie music plays]

Hey, yay, love always finds a way

Every single time

Once we learn to trust our hearts

And look inside, it feels like

Now we see who we are

In a different light

We're not so far apart

And anything is possible

With all the differences, we're stronger here

Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah

After all we've been through

Now it's clear that all of us, we share

One world, one love, one and all

We're a circle together

One world, one heart, one song

Now and forever

Everyone was given a scarf to wear and they joined in the dance. As they dance the photographer had been catching everything moving through the crowd to catch everyone having fun.

Everybody celebrate

Bring on the party, bring on the dance

Time to let the music play

The party never ends

Every guy and every girl

Stand up and shout, say it loud

Everyone around the world

Come on and join in

We're gathered here today

Everything is right

'Cause when you give from the heart

The things you do come back to you

There to be strong and brave

Not afraid to try

That's when we see who we are

The best of friends and that's when

With all the differences, we're stronger here

Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah

After all we've been through, now it's clear

We're all, right here to share

One world, one love, one and all

We're a circle together

One world, one heart, one song

Now and forever

Ooh, I never knew that love would find a way

To bring together both of us

Now inside I know it's true

'Cause what we have is meant to be

You let me be the real me

Together here is where we belong

As the happy couple made their way to horse drawn carriage the gang decided to give them a proper send off so the guys took control of the rides and the girls hopped on the back and as the pulled off they unfurled their sarongs and let them fly behind them in a improv motorcade.

One world, one love, one and all

We're a circle together

One world, one heart, one song

Now and forever

One world, one love, one and all

We're a circle together

One world (one world, yeah)

One heart (One heart, yeah)

One song, (One song, yeah yeah)

Now and forever we're a circle together

Now and forever, one world

They waved goodbye to the couple as the left and headed towards a little café in order to figure out their next move.

Whew I thought I was gonna be typing forever well another chapter is in the books. The final chapter will be up soon and it will have the final showdown of the pesky paparazzi and Aikka will kiss Eva don't' worry. Until next time later.


	5. Party Time

Hey my people I'm back with the second to last chapter for this story it's been fun writing it and thank you to all those who read and reviewed or favored. I know I said this would be the last chapter but I needed to cut the part and confronting Aikka's Parents into to sections don't worry those pesky paparazzi will be here though.

And without any further or due here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own OSR or the song "you're a star" by

Josie and the Pussycats or "Devil went down to Georgia" by The Charlie Daniels band, I'll have other songs mentioned in this story but don't worry I'm not posting the lyrics.

Party Time

Mike and Don were back scouring the city for any trace of Aikka and his friends when a call came into mike's cell, looking nervously at Don he answers.

"H-h-hello?"

_[How's it going]_

"Fine just, just fine."

_[ Just fine? Why don't I sound convinced that everything is fine]_

"We hit a few snags along the way but I assure you you'll have a great picture of Aikka before the night is through, I swear"

_[You had better or you'll never work in this town again] _hangs up

"I would like to see her try and get a picture of this kid." said Don

"Come on, he's gotta be here somewhere."

At the café 6:30pm

Everyone was enjoying whatever they ordered for a snack letting Aikka sample a little of each.

"So Aikka, how are you enjoying yourself?" asked Jackie

"I'm having a great time, I've never had this much fun back home."

"Why because it's unbecoming of a prince?" said Eva

"That too but it's mainly because we do not have stuff like this back home. Nourasian principals are based upon magic and swordsmanship the only signs of technology were from the Crogs "occupation"."

"From what you've described Aikka, your world is like what earth used to be over 2000 years ago, the Archaic era." said Bobby

"Archaic Era?" asked Burn

"The Age of sorcerers, knights and castles."

"Man, I need to stay awake in history more often."

"Yeah cause your snoring is distracting." said Eva

Everyone cracked up as Burn's cheeks turned red.

"So what our next move?" asked Jessie

"There's a gonna be a party over at Crystal Jackson's house, it starts at 7:30." said Abby

"How do you always know when there's a party?" asked Burn

"Duh it's Abby where talking about." said Jessie

"Have we been invited to this party?" asked Aikka

"Aikka, with Crystal Jackson you don't need an invite, you just need to follow the rules." said Jackie

"Rules?"

"Yeah, there's 3 of 'em."

"And what are these rules Obi-one?" asked Eva

"I thought her name was Jackie."

That made everyone laugh again.

"Aikka, it's a play name, it means "oh wise one."

"Ah, I see."

"anyway the three rules are,

Rule 1: Don't start any drama

Rule 2: Drugs and Booze are not a way to party

And Rule 3: Just have fun."

"Those should be easy to follow."

"There not the rules of high society, but it works." said Bobby

"So it's on to Crys's party then yup but we gotta do a clothes change first." said Abby

"Another visit to the outlet mall?" asked Jessie

"Let's do it." said Aikka

Everyone arrived at the mall and headed inside and the entire gang heads to the racks and starts picking out things. Through a flurry of clothes they each find what they want to wear while listening to the song that was playing over the loud speaker.

[Beginning of 'You're a star' Plays]

I feel good yeah I feel fine,

I've stopped complainin' all the time,

You'll get yours and baby I'll get mine,

So don't be fooled by what you see,

In movies magazines and on TV,

What do they know about you and me,

We don't care what they say,

We'll be alright we'll be ok

Na na na naNa na na na

Na na na na yeah yeah

2x

So stand up straight and stand up tall,

Don't waste your time in shopping malls,

Slam the door and let's tear down the walls,

Crack it up let's mess around,

Be who you are cause you're a star,

Na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah yeah you're a star.

Everyone pays for their purchases and head out for Crystal's house.

"Are you sure Crystal's house is here?" asked Burn

"Yeah."

"How can you be sure?" asked Aikka

"Just follow the loud music and the crowd of people outside the house." said Jessie Sure enough loud party music was playing out of the big mansion down the street and a big crowd was talking of coming in or out of the house.

"We're here, now lets go mingle."

Aikka looked at Eva confused, Eva just smiled, took him by his hand and led him inside.

Inside was huge a grand staircase with people sliding down on mattresses( princess diaries 2 reference) and loud music being played people dancing or chatting in the big hall area.

"Hey guys." called a girl at the top of the stairs

"Crystal hey come one down here." said Abbs

Crystal slid down the slide on the mattress then hopped off when she got to the bottom.

"Everyone this is Crystal Jackson" introduced Abby

Everyone said their greetings as Abbs and Crystal air kissed.

"So guys, my house is your house, but remember I have only three rules…"

"Don't start drama, Drugs and alcohol is no way to party and have fun, Right?" said Aikka

"Right, where did you learn them from?"

"Abby told me,"

"What can I say, he's a fast learner."

Everyone scattered about the house doing various stuff little did they know the young woman that had followed them was there and started recording Aikka and Eva dancing to Raven's "Backfilp"

As the night continued on Aikka was really getting the hang of this whole house party thing and was even conversing with other teenagers about his home world. Eva stood back and smiled as she was glad that Aikka was enjoying himself, Jackie walked over to Eva and stood next to her.

"I'm glad we brought Aikka with us, this turned out to be a great day."

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

Just then Burn walked over to him and started to talk to him after a couple minutes he followed burn over to the stairs where everyone was riding down the big slide on mattresses.

"Uh oh, this looks like it could be trouble." said Jackie

They headed over to the stairs and headed up to where Aikka and Burn was when Pink's "Trouble" started playing.

"Is he really gonna do this?" asked one of the guests

"HA!" Aikka exclaimed as he jumped on the mattress and slid down the slide standing up. As he made it to the bottom everyone cheered and jumped up and down. Aikka stepped off and bowed, all Eva could do was clap and laugh but then was flipped over Burns shoulder and he slid down standing up himself with Eva clinging on to him screaming.

"Ow, ow, ow" said Burn

At the bottom Burn pries Eva off his shoulder and passes her to Aikka. Aikka takes her into his arms and smiles. "Having fun?"

A blush crept up on her face and before she could stop herself from saying it she says… " Now that I'm in your arms."

Whoops and hollers start up as Eva automatically regretted saying it. Aikka puts her down and tries miserably to keep from blushing himself.

"Hey come on you guys Crys just turned on the water the slide is ready." one of the party goers shouted and everyone headed outside. Outside was a nice sized patio with the DJ's booth just beyond where this concrete ended a large tarp was stretched out over a big grassy hill and at the bottom was hay bales and a pool of water as the splash down point. To keep the tarps wet a specially designed water system sprayed over the tarp as the party goers were sliding down the hill and splashing in the water.

"This looks like fun." said Bobby as he ran and slid down on his belly

"Come on lets do it." everyone started sliding down Eva and Aikka held each others hand and ran sliding down the hill, all the while the photographer was catching everything as Blink 182's rock show was playing. After everyone in Eva group was soaking wet Abby and Eva's Favorite song came on "Devil went down to Georgia"

Eva and Abby Hopped on the out door bar and started dancing. (Coyote Ugly Reference)

The Devil went down to Georgia

He was lookin' for a soul to steal

He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind

And he was willin' to make a deal

When he came across this young man

Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot

And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump

And said, "Boy, let me tell you what"

I guess you didn't know it

But I'm a fiddle player too

And if you care to take a dare

I'll just make a bet with you"

"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy

But give the Devil his due

I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul

Is to think I'm better than you"

The boy said, "My name's Johnny

And it might be a sin

But I'll take your' bet, you're gonna regret

Cause I'm the best there's ever been"

Johnny your rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard

'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards

And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold

But if you lose the Devil gets your soul

{Abby solo dance}

The Devil opened up his case

And he said, "I'll start this show"

And fire flew from his fingertips

As he rosined up his bow

And then he pulled the bow across the strings

And it made an evil hissAnd a band of demons joined in

And it sounded something like this

Abby started tap dancing in beat to the music as the music break started up.

When the Devil finished

Johnny said, "well you're pretty good old son

But just sit down in that chair right there

Let me show you how its done

{Eva's Solo}

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run

The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun

Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough

Granny does your dog bite? No child, no

Eva danced her part out in a way that had Aikka mesmerized

{Abby Acts this out}

The Devil bowed his head

Because he knew that he'd been beat

And he laid that golden fiddle

On the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back

If you ever wanna try again

I done told you once you son of a bitch

I'm the best there's ever been"

Aikka and the others clapped their hands to the beat and decided to jump up there and join in to finish out the song

He played, 'Fire on the Mountain', run boys, run

The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun

Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough

Granny does your dog bite? No child, no

Everyone cheered as they jumped down and bowed and high five a few people. Just then two boys inside started fighting over the same girl and it started a chain reaction.

"I think it's time we left," said Eva

"Good plan" said Aikka

"Crystal we'll be seeing ya." said Abs

"Yeah go before cops and reported get here."

They all left and was heading back down the street just then the Mike and Dean was pulling down the street and spotted them leaving the block and started following them.

"Come on we're gonna lose them." said Mike

Dean pulls off to a side street to cut them off as Eva and the others were at the stop light, thankfully it was late and the streets were nearly empty. Dean and mike pulled out of the side street and right behind them and mike hopped out armed with his camera trying to take a picture of Aikka when the light turned green and they pulled off.

"Dammit, come on dean let's go."

Mike gets back in and they take off after them

Burn looks back and notices mike getting back in the van and calls Eva on her built in rocket seat communicator.

"Yo, Eve we've got company."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but it looks like the van that nearly hit us earlier. The guy that got back in the van had a camera."

"Shit, I knew today was too carefree. Thanks for the heads up Burn."

"What's going on?" asked Aikka

"Remember the van that nearly hit us earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's back, and one of them is armed with a camera. It's a paparazzi van."

"Paparazzi?"

"A band of sleazy photographers who make a living off the misery of celebrities by taking pictures of them. A classic example about humans having no honor"

"Correction, Some humans. You and your friends definitely have honor."

"Aww, Thanks Aikka" said Burn

"Hold on Aikka, since it's us they're after we gotta do so fancy moves."

Aikka holds on tight as Eva starts darting into alleyways in an attempt to loose their pursuers.

"Get after them dean."

"I'm trying, that rocket seat is too nimble."

"Wait go this way, we'll cut them off."

Dean follows mike's suggestion and cuts down a side street. Eva and Aikka was going through the alley not aware that they had gone off on a side street.

"You think we lost then?" asked Aikka

"Yeah, I think so. Come one let's catch up to the others."

The other were at an intersection when they saw Eva and Aikka come out of the alley, at the other side of the intersection the young woman who had been tailing them all day was at the other side of the intersection when Dean and Mike came barreling out of the side street and swerved to cut Eva off.

"Eva Look out!"

Eva turned the rocket seat to miss the van but over compensated and the force threw her off. She hit the street hard skidding and rolling coming to rest on her side but not moving. In a panic Aikka grabbed the controls of the rocket seat and jammed on the brakes causing him to flip over the handle bars and hit the pavement.

"No Eva!"

"Aikka!"

The young woman got on her cell phone and called the police. Mike jumped out the van and started to take pictures of the scene.

"Woo Hoo, this is gonna be good money here."

Jessie and the others went to check on Aikka and Eva, while the young woman got off the phone and side kicked Mike causing him to drop the camera.

"You got some nerve, asshole. You cause an accident then you just take pictures?"

"What can I say it comes with the job, babe."

"You're slime I'll be glad when the cops arrest you for violating the 'Diana Act."

"Not if they don't catch us, come on Dean let's go."

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"You lost your backbone Dean? This could get us out of this jam."

"This is wrong Mike and you know it. We nearly Killed someone and for what a few lousy photos of the prince? Nothing is worth that, no matter what's at stake."

In the distance they heard sirens as paramedics and police showed up.

Eva had regained consciousness and tried to get up.

"No Eva don't move you might have a back injury." said Bobby

Burn, Jackie and Abby stayed with Aikka who was fully conscious as paramedics came over to him.

"No! I'm fine please help Eva."

"We have people looking at your friend, right now we need to get vitals on you and get you loaded into an ambulance."

The EMT went to work checking on Aikka, asking questions about how the accident happened and if he lost consciousness meanwhile the police was talking to the young woman and detaining Dean and Mike. Bobby saw mike's camera and picked it up he looked through the camera and saw some photos besides the ones that he took in the camera that would cause trouble for Aikka so he took the liberty of deleting the bad photos and kept the ones of the accident and handing the camera over to the cops for evidence. Both Aikka and Eva were placed in ambulances as the news reporters showed up. They tried to get pictures of Aikka and Eva but the kids did a good job of running interferance and kept them from finding out who was in the ambulance. Dean and Mike were taken downtown, Abby picked up Eva's Rocket seat and along with Burn, Jessie, Jackie and Bobby followed the paramedics to the hospital. Before she left, the young woman placed a phone call to someone then followed the group to make sure that Aikka and Eva were going to be ok.

Whew that was a long one, stay tuned for the final chapter. don't worry it's gonna be the last one I swear.


	6. Troubled Past and Bright Futures

Hey my people I'm back with the last chapter for this fic. Quite a ending wasn't it for the last chapter. Don't worry our hero's aren't seriously hurt. In this chapter Aikka's new friends come to his aid when it comes to dealing with Canaan and his parents. Not to mention Eva will get even with someone from her fathers past that was responsible for Mike and Dean. Oh BTW you guys were probably wondering why Joe hasn't said much though out the entire story. Well if any of you are familiar with the show Phinas and Ferb show on Disney XD. Joe is like Ferb, a man of action but very few words. So without and further or due here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words and ideas for this fanfic, I don't even own the computer, it belongs to my dad. Now on with the story.

Troubled Pasts and Bright Futures

In front of the hospital was a huge media circus trying to find out who was in the accident. Thankfully security was keeping them at bay. Inside the emergency room Eva and Aikka were finished being looked at and bandaged up by the doctors. Their friends were allowed to come and see them.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

"I'm fine, Minor bumps and bruises." said Aikka

"I have a minor abrasion on my left shoulder and really bad road rash on my right leg and arm." said Eva

"Ouch that is gonna hurt for a while." said Abs

"Not necessarily , I have an ointment that can heal that up in less than 12 hours." said Aikka

"Really, Where?"

"In my pouch, right next to my room key ….OH NO."

"What's wrong?" said Burn

"I completely forgot to check in to see if Canaan arrived at the hotel."

"Who's Canaan?" asked Jackie

"His retainer and Fencing master." answered Eva

"Did he say what time he was coming in." said Jessie

"No, my parents just said 'He would be there sometime today."

"Then it's ok."

"How?"

"Technically your parents didn't give you a specific time of when he would be arriving, and with such a beautiful day out you couldn't just stay indoors. And lets not forget you have already done you diplomatic duties you had two days to pretty much enjoy your stay and your were safe with friends, for the most part. So you can't get in too much trouble with them."

"She has a point." said Joe

"OMG, Joe Spoke." said Jackie

"And all this time I thought you were mute." said Aikka

"No I speak, I just don't do it often. I'm what you called a 'quiet observer'."

Just then the young woman from the scene of the accident came in following a doctor.

"Hi I'm Jenna Watson, I just wanted to check on you to see if you guys were alright."

"Oh we're fine thanks."

"I was the one who called the police and made sure that those two wouldn't get away with violating the 'Diana Act'."

"Wait, the 'Diana Act'?" asked Eva

"Yeah, remember the death of Diana Washington?" asked Joe

"She was the movie actress, she was killed in a car accident around 12 years ago." said Jackie

"Caused by the Paparazzi that constantly followed her." said Jenna

"Oh yean now I remember, her father was a congressman who push to have a law put in place to ban this type of journalism. Called it the "Diana Act", I saw the A&E special on her two weeks ago." said Eva

"What is the 'Diana Act'?" asked Aikka

"It strictly prohibits any freelance photography of celebrities, politicians and dignitaries to be sold for a profit, basically it's now illegal to be Paparazzi." said Joe

"Anyone caught violating this act faces 15 years in jail." added Jenna

"Wait I could of sworn I've seen you following us all day."

"I was, but I'm not Paparazzi."

"Then what are you?" asked Eva

"I'm a reporter, I have my own show on the public interest channel called '24 hours' I follow a person of interest for 24 hours and see what comes of it, I respect the persons privacy by not recording anything that could cause a scandal. if you want after we get out of here, you could check my work."

"What do you think, Aikka?"

Aikka had stared into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"I believe we can trust her with the footage she has."

"Great. I made sure you guys have a way of getting out of here avoiding the media circus."

"How?" said Jackie "There's reporters everywhere."

The Emergency entrance. They have to keep it clear for paramedics to arrive with patients so they were kept up front. My mom is waiting with your rides in her van and my dad will pick you guys up and take you anywhere you need to go. "

"Who's your dad?"

"Travis Watson don't worry he's trustworthy."

"Thanks a lot Jenna."

After Abby signed Eva and Aikka's release papers they followed Jenna towards the emergency room entrance.

Downtown Mike made a phone call to his employer explaining what had happened.

[_What do you mean your in jail ]_

"it wasn't our fault, we had them cornered but the cops were called and now we're here."

[_God you two are useless! when you get out pack your desks cause you fired.]_

"Well that might take awhile cause we may be looking at 15 years for this because of the 'Diana Act' thanks to you and this stupid obsession with Don Wei.

[_My obsession with him has nothing to do with this and IT'S NOT AN OBSESSION]_

*Hangs up*

"So I guess we're not being bailed out of this" said Dean

"You think?"

"If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself." A woman steps out of news van followed by a cameraman and tried to gain access to the hospital only to be stopped at the door by security.

After a few minutes Jenna led everyone out towards the parking lot and went to signal her dad.

"Ok guys just stay here and quiet my dad will pick you up shortly." she left to get her scooter.

Back up front the female reporter finally figured out that there was a back way into the hospital, the emergency room entrance.

(Heads up guys Classic Scream movie moment coming)

"Come on, there's more than one way to skin a cat." she led her camera man towards the where Eva and the others were at. Jenna's dad had just pulled up when she saw it was Eva standing there.

"There she is, Eva! Eva what happened, are you and your friend alright?"

"She's not answering any of your questions, sleazebag."

"No it's alright Abby, she just doing her job."

"That's Right"

"So how's the book?"

"It'll be out later this year."

"Really, I'll look for it." Eva said sarcastically

"I'll send you a copy."

Out of the blue Eva just right hooks her knocking her into her camera man.

"Bitch" Eva says amongst her friends laughing out of shock

"Oh Shit" said Burn

"Ooooh." said Bobby

"Come on let's go." said Jessie

Everyone piled into Jenna's fathers car and took off with Jenna and her mom following behind them.

"Oh my god did you see that." said Jackie

Eva just looked out the window and then to her hand. Aikka had put his arm around her to comfort her, everyone fell silent.

"Hey guy's need to now where to drop you off." said a familiar voice

"Hoagie?"

"My daughter called me and said you guys would be needing a ride from the hospital."

"Thanks Hoagie." said Eva

"So where to?"

"My house, Dad is staying really late at the office so he's probably gonna be spending the night there and also we need to contact the hotel where Aikka is staying at so he can let Canaan know where he is and he'll be spending the night."

"Will do."

After a few minutes they arrive at Eva's house they pile out and thank Hoagie, Jenna and Jenna's mom for helping them out. After they got their rides inside the back yard Eva unlocked the door and let everyone inside to relax on the couch while Eva led Aikka to the video phone so he can make the inevitable phone call.

Eva dialed the phone and told it where to contact and left Aikka to his call.

{Vid phone rings 2x}

_[Hello?]_

"Canaan it's me."

_[Prince Aikka, Thank the gods of Nourasia that your safe. Where are you?]_

"I am at Eva's home.

_[Her again, prince Aikka I have told many times not to focus your thoughts on this girl. She will lead you astray from your path or worse.]_

"Canaan she is not that type of person."

_[What happened to your shoulder?"]_

"A minor accident I was learning to ride Eva's rocket seat and it got away from me."

_[Have you completely lost your senses? Your parents have been worried about you when I told them that you were somewhere in the city when I arrived.]_

"Canaan I had no idea when you were going to be arriving, what did you expect me to do? Just wait around cooped up in the hotel until you arrived? It was a beautiful day and I was not going to waste it."

_[Prince Aikka! You need to show some respect when you speak to your fencing teacher.] _A booming voice came through on the phone

"Father" Aikka immediately sunk to one knee and bowed his head.

By this time everyone was just around the corner listening in to the conversation.

_[Aikka you know better than to be off by yourself on an unknown planet. You are to come back to the hotel immediately.]_

"Yes Father."

"No Aikka is not going anywhere tonight." said Eva

"Eva it is alright."

"No it is not alright Aikka."

_[Aikka had left the hotel without any protection and completely endangered himself on an unknown world.] _said Canaan

"But he was off by himself a lot on Alwas during the great race. And there were a lot of dangers there off the track as well as on it, and you trusted him to do the right thing then. So why not now?"

_[What would a lowly human know about danger.] _said the King

"Believe me sir, there are plenty of dangers on this world that we face, but we don't keep inside and hide from life. We live it." Abby said walking up to Eva standing next to her.

"Do you have any idea what happened today?"

The King was just about to speak again when the Queen interjected

_[No, Please tell us.]_

"He had fun today, he laughed and joked, he sang at a karaoke club, very well I might add and we celebrated someone's blessed union." said Jessie joining the group."

Aikka lifted his head and stood in somewhat shock that his friends were defending him against his father and Canaan.

"He also slid down a waterslide danced on a bar top and enjoyed smoothies." said Jackie

"To sum everything up he acted like a normal teenager." said Burn

"We saw him in the park and took him with us so he wasn't by himself all day as you put it." said Joe

"We all enjoyed the day with him and vice versa." added Bobby

_[How is he to rule if he doesn't act like a prince.]_

"By interacting with the people, as they saying goes 'He who rules with his heart can rule the world.' You can't expect people to just go through life and then die without taking anything from it. You have to live life in order to die with no regrets." said Eva

Both the King and Canaan fell silent and let Eva words sink in. Aikka stepped forward concerned that his friends had upset him further.

_[Aikka.]_

"Father?"

_[You can stay at Eva's home.]_

"Really?"

_[Yes] _

"Thank You father, may I inquire why?"

_[Lady Eva is right. In order for you to become a king you must first learn the heart of the people. To rule our world with your heart as well as your mind. If you wish you can stay on earth a little longer, as long as you continue your studies with Canaan.]_

"I will father, Thank you. I will talk to you soon."

_[Prince Aikka will you be returning to the hotel tomorrow?]_

"Yes"

_[Very well then I shall see you tomorrow, good night.]_

"Good Night Canaan."

[hangs up]

"Aikka I'm sorry that I butted in the conversation but what they were saying was…"

Aikka had placed his finger onto Eva's lips to quiet her then he kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm glad you did. All of you, I cannot thank you enough."

"It's alright, besides we could just let them verbally bash you and us and get away with it, regardless of who they are." said Burn

"You're our friend Aikka, that's what friends do for one another."

"Thank you all"

Everyone headed to the to the kitchen to get snacks and juice and piled in the living room to watch TV.

Everyone saw the broadcast of Eva slugging the female reporter and Burn bust out laughing.

"Oh my god, that was beautiful."

"Eva where did you learn how to punch like that?" Bobby asked

"God I loved it ' I'll send you a copy' *bam* bitch went down." said Jessie

"Who was she and what happened between you two?" asked Aikka

"Her name is Gladys Monroe and frankly it was ancient history between her, my mom and dad. She was my mom's best friend in high school and she dated my dad. After they graduated high school my mom went to study abroad while my dad and Gladys grew apart over the years finally it got to the point where her jealous temperaments was to straining on the relationship so my dad broke it off before their senior year of college. She dropped out and went to journalism school. My mom came back and began star racing and that's when my dad pretty much fell in love with her and the rest was history. But soon enough after they were engaged Gladys started stalking my mom sending her threaten letters and it got to the point where my mom filed a restraining order to keep her away. Then she started trashing my mom and dad on her blogs and posting them in the media. Finally my dad took her to court for violating a condition on the restraining order and outside the court house Gladys tried to run over my Mother but was pushed out of the way by my dad and he was hospitalized with a broken leg and wrist. Gladys was brought up on criminal charges and spent 5 years in a asylum for help. After she was released she disappeared. Then after couple months after my dad and I got back together, she resurfaced with a TV show and a book about her climb to the top which had a whole bunch of lies about my mom and her relationship with my dad."

"That Bitch." said Abby

"That's putting it lightly."

"How awful, it a shame that people just don't know when to let things go."

Everyone got quiet for a second.

"I'll send you a copy" *bam* " said Jackie

Everyone cracked up including Aikka and Eva

"I'll send you a copy *Bam* Eva super bitch." said Bobby

"Thank you, Thank you."

Everyone kept laughing about it into the early hours of the morning.

6:45 am

Don and Rick walked in the door and saw everyone either on the floor or in one of the chairs asleep and a huge mess on the coffee table.

"Wow looks like we missed on hell of a party last night."

"Indeed." Don went to the closet and pulled out blankets and with Rick's help everyone was covered. When Don went to cover Eva, he noticed that she wasn't alone on the couch. Not only was she in a light but protective embrace of prince Aikka but she had bandages on her left leg and arm.

"I wonder what happened last night." asked Rick

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's gonna be an interesting tale."

He covers them both and they head out again leaving the teens to sleep.

When they arrive back at the hanger the notice a news report on the TV.

"Breaking news, this morning news reporter Gladys Monroe is being brought up on charges for violating the 'Diana act' by ordering two journalist to chase down and try to get a sleazy picture of a visiting diplomat. She is being held without bail due to her unstableness. Her accomplices' are being held at $5000 bail."

"Didn't you tell me you dated her in high school at one time, don." asked Rick

"Don't' you have some work to be done?"

"Right."

The news broadcast ended and Jenna's show came on.

"Good morning, Jenna Watson here with another edition of 24 hours in the world, we start off with our visiting alien diplomat Prince Aikka…" A montage of Aikka's day was displayed from him feeding the ducks at the park, trying on clothes, him singing Karaoke, to him dancing at a Indian wedding and sliding down the slides at Crystal Johnsons house.

"Wow he really must have had a great day yesterday but that still doesn't explain the bandages. Oh well I guess we'll find that out later on."

Finally done, I hope you enjoyed this. Now I am tired and I'm going to bed.

L8ter


End file.
